


Two Into One

by exartemarte



Series: Sleeping Arrangements [4]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-12
Updated: 2016-10-12
Packaged: 2018-08-22 01:46:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8268104
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/exartemarte/pseuds/exartemarte
Summary: Seamus and Dean are entertaining Lavender -  as only they can.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written for HP Hump Drabbles (limit 500 words).
> 
> Since this was written it has been pointed out to me that Dean Thomas wasn't at Hogwarts in year seven. I should have known that, but this is one of a series and I've decided to leave him in, so to that extent the the story is AU.

The preliminaries having been dealt with _very_ satisfactorily, Lavender slowly recovered her composure. As her pulse-rate dropped to near normal, gently squeezing a cock in each hand she smiled at Seamus and Dean.

"Okay, boys, your turn. Who's going first?"

She'd never envisaged threesomes. Even before she and Parvati had moved into the boys' room, that first dismal Christmas under the Carrows when she'd offered herself to the boys as a very personal Christmas present, she'd expected to shag them one at a time. But Seamus and Dean had misunderstood and turned up together and that was how it had been ever since. And with the five of them now in one room it actually worked rather well: no one was left out in the cold.

"Well, it _is_ my turn," murmured Seamus, probing gently with two fingers while Dean sucked on a nipple, "but we were wondering if we could do it together. Two into one, as it were."

"We just need to decide who's going where," added Dean. "Your choice, of course."

"Where? Oh no! Nothing and no one is going up my arse," said Lavender firmly. She paused. "Except maybe a tongue?" She looked hopefully from one to the other.

"That could be arranged," said Dean, with a grin.

A stifled snigger from across the room reminded Lavender that, despite the bed curtains, they were not alone.

"But you can still do it together, you'll just have to share the same point of entry. As it were."

"We wouldn't both fit," said Seamus, nevertheless slipping in an exploratory third finger. 

"It stretches, you prat," said Lavender. "Think about it. If it can accommodate a baby's head I think it will cope with you two. But you will have to get a bit close up and personal..."

"Can we watch?" A muffled voice came from Parvati's bed.

Lavender glanced at the boys, who looked at each other and shrugged. "Okay with me," said Seamus with a lascivious grin, "Might add a bit of zest."

Lavender sighed, flicking her wand to open the bed curtains. They'd caught sight of each other shagging, inevitably, but doing it for an audience would be new.

Neville and Parvati settled onto stools next to the bed, both naked, her hand squeezing his cock.

Dean lay back, erection pointing at the ceiling, as Lavender straddled him.

The onlookers watched intently as Seamus worked lube into Lavender's vagina, guided her onto Dean's rigid penis, then eased in his own cock on top of Dean's.

Dean began to move his hips and they thrust in unison until Lavender shuddered and groaned. Then Seamus switched to moving in as Dean moved out, so his cock was rubbing against Dean's inside Lavender, and both of them came after about thirty seconds. When they finally withdrew, Seamus _tergeo'd_ the copious amounts of semen they'd produced.

Parvati squeezed the now fully erect Neville. "Come on, I think you need a shag."

"Hang on," called Lavender, weakly. "We're coming to watch."


End file.
